


Confession Time

by Codeluluchan



Series: Garycato Week [3]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codeluluchan/pseuds/Codeluluchan
Summary: It's confession time, weather they want to or not.





	Confession Time

Garycato Week Day 3: Confessions/First Kiss

“No.”

“IT WOULD BE SIMPLER TO-“

“Nuh-uh”

“YOU COULD AT LEAST LET ME-“

“No I couldn’t, cause I know what you’re going to tell me and it isn’t happening.”

“COME ON, DON’T BE THAT WAY MAN”

“Save it, I’m not telling Gary about how I MIGHT feel, we ALL have too much going on to start something, now drop it” Avocado ordered, turning back to his sandwich in a show of finality. For whatever reason H.U.E. has been getting pushier with Avocado then usual, he had hoped the AI would have the decency to let him eat in peace.

“FINE, BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, YOU ARE NOT MAKING THINGS EASY ON ME” H.U.E. informs.

“How so? All you have to do is keep quiet, it’s my business that YOU keep trying-“ the Ventrexian pauses mid-sentence in realization. “H.U.E. what are you doing?”

“NOTHING, SIMPLY MY BASIC DUTIES THAT I AM REQUIRED TO DO.”

“H.U.E. I swear crap if you-“ the sound of the doors opening had him snapping his jaw shut. A very disgruntled looking Gary entered the dining area, hand messaging his lower back covered in only a robe.

“Dangit H.U.E. it’s not even the USUAL time you fling me out of bed, I swear you just like torturing me” he growls to the ceiling. Apparently satisfied with the reprimand he set to get food, taking notice of Avocado sitting at the table.

“Oh hey bro, H.U.E. spring you to the wall too?”

“No” ‘but he still finds a way to torture us both in one go’ “Wheres Mooncake?”

“I think he went off to hang with Quinn for a bit.” Avocado silently cursed to himself, this meant they would be alone together, and thanks to H.U.E. he keeps hearing his monotonous voice demanding he tell Gary he likes him. The human grabs a box of cereal, reaching in to scoop a handful and shove them in his mouth.

“Dude seriously?” he questions with a raised brow.

“dUdE SerIOUsy?” he mocks back, motioning to his sandwich “I can smell the tuna from here, you sure you’re not a cat?”

“Good protein, and I’m not a cat, just….cat-like” he returns with a shrug, they both sat at the table eating silently, which is only weird cause Gary is hardly ever quiet. “Don’t think so much I smell burning rubber.”

“Oh haha SOOOoooo original, I was just wondering, like, if your LIKE a cat does that mean you purr?”

“What?”

“No I’m serious, I’ve seen you growl and hiss, it would make sense that you would purr.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“No? I mean you’ve never like gotten scratches behind the ear?”

“First, why would getting scratched make me purr? And second, I wouldn’t let someone get close enough, I’d cut their hand off before it made contact” his eyes squinted as he pictured the situation, already coming up with 4 moves to disa-

“NO no not like THAT, I mean like petting, that’s what I would do with my neighbors cats and they ALWAYS purr” Avocado gave him a strange look. “Can-uh…can I try it? I promise NO blood” yellow eyes measured Gary’s, weighing the pros and cons.

“I..I guess it wouldn’t hurt” he reasoned.

“Coolness” the human gets up from his spot to sit next to Avocado, his body heating his side. Gary reaches a hand up behind his protruding ear, it flinches reflexively at the light contact. “You sure you’re good with this?”

“Yeah, it’s fine, if your gonna do it then do it” he grumbles lightly, unwilling to admit he was curious what it feels like, and equally thankful his fur covers up the flush coming up his neck. The fingers return, pressing lightly at the base of the ear. At first it just felt like that, making him wonder what those cats were so happy abou-‘OOOHH my crap’. His eyes flutter closed, his mind focusing on Gary’s touch. 

“I KNEW IT” he looks over to see a grinning blond man curiously, then hears the strange rumbling sound a second before it stops. “Aww why’d you stop?” before he could respond the doors open again allowing the floating yellow automaton in.

“HELLO crewmates!” he shouts. His singular optical screen flits between two wide eyed stares before appearing to upturn. “Oooooh, my apologies I didn’t know you lovebirds aired out your feelings already.”

“I HAVEN’T TOLD HIM!” was echoed, both organic lifeforms in the room stared at the other.

“I see you guys have some things to talk about, catch ya later” and as quick as he came he flew out, leaving two awkwardly staring men.

“What?” Gary asks.

“Don’t what me, you what, what was that?”

“I am pulling rank, so you tell ME what that was.”

“YOU don’t have any rank to pull so-“

“I LIKE YOU! Okay, I think you’re cool and amazing and I’ve been really happy with you around. Not to mention you are one HOT specimen my friend I mean you got the muscles the rugged features, I swear I am not some like perverted animal sex maniac, just I really truly like you and I’ll shut up now” Avocado take a moment to sort through this new information.

“What about Quinn?”

“I mean I really liked her too but Mooncake and H.U.E. told me that I might have just latched on to her and being without real people for 5 years didn’t help. I mean she’s still one badass babe but I don’t know I just…I like you in a different way, and I am told that it’s because I like you in like a-yyyee, deeper? Kind of way I guess. Anyway I’ve totally poured my heart all over the place what about you?”

“I think I like you too” Avocado says easily.

“WOW! Okay way to…way to just drop that on me all quick assassin like that’s good, get it all out in the open, sooo do we-“

“I can’t get in a relationship with you.”

“What? Why? Is it cause of the Quinn thing? I swear I’m not gonna cheat on you with her.”

“No, I know you wouldn’t, I just…Now isn’t the time to get distracted” he explains.

“What do you…Oh, Little Cato.”

“Yeah, I can’t afford missing anything, if I got selfish and am too late because of it then I couldn’t live with myself, I’m sorry.”

“No I get it it’s cool” Avocado looked at Gary expecting to see him sad but instead he seemed pretty happy.

“Aaarre you sure?”

“Yeah, I mean it makes sense, I AM pretty distracting. I wouldn’t risk your kid buddy, so if you don’t want to start anything so we can get him away from big bad and douchey than we won’t”

“And you’re okay with this.”

“Yeah, I’ll back off, but once we get Little Cato back you better believe you will be romanced like NO tomorrow” Avocado barked out a laugh.

“You’re unbelievable you know that?”

“Ah but it works.”

“Yeah it totally worked on Quinn, that’s why you ended up here” he quipped.

“It’s apparently how I am getting you” he adds.

“Whatever, go get dressed.”

“Yes sir Captain Kitty Cat” he salutes, getting up and heading towards the door.

“Gary” Avocado calls out, Gary turns “after we get Little Cato back, I’ll be the one romancing YOU, cause frankly I’m too scared what will happen if you were to try it again.”

“What are they gonna do? Throw me in jail?”

“IF YOU DO ANYTHING DESTRUCTIVE, I WILL BE FORCED TO ADD MORE DAYS ONTO YOUR SENTENCE.”

“Oh NOW you speak up?”

“YOU TWO WERE HAVINGA MOMENT.”

“Whatever” Gary grumbles, he glances back one last time to wink at him as a way of goodbye. Avocado shakes his head getting up to start his day, it’s looking like a bright future, he will have his son back, then after a chance at love.  
______________________________________________________________________  
When I was writing this story I had a slightly different way of going about it, I like this better overall but there is one scene that I liked and couldn't keep so here is just the exchange in the original, so I will share that with you.

"Forget it H.U.E."  
"YOU ARE BEING UNREASONABLE GARY"  
"Nooooo, YOU are just being pushy, i'm not telling him."  
"I WILL ADD DAYS TO YOUR SENTANCE"  
"HA! Even I know you can't do that, there is nothing in the rules that I have to have an emotional bonding moment with cat people."  
"I WILL TAKE DAYS OFF YOUR LIFE SENTENCE"  
*pauses*"How many?"  
"TWO"  
"Five"  
"THREE, FINAL OFFER"  
*considers*"FINE!"

\--------After confession, goes exactly like before-------------

*SMUG* "So how many days do I have left H.U.E.?"  
"SAME AS BEFORE GARY"  
"WHAT! No no nononono YOU said you'd take days off."  
"IF YOU CONFESSED, YOU DID NOT, KVN OUTED YOU"  
"That's not FAIR, how was I" *pauses* "you sent KVN in didn't you?"  
"I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE GIVEN HIM YOUR LOCATION"  
"THAT'S CHEATING!"  
"THERE WERE NO RULES TO OUR AGREEMENT ASIDE FROM ME REVEALING IT FOR YOU."  
"I hate you sometimes, one day I WILL uninstall you."  
"YOU WOULD MISS ME AND YOU KNOW IT."

**Author's Note:**

> You get 3 guesses as to how that ends, yes I know the angsty one is supposed to be the next one but i couldn't help myself. Hope you enjoyed it! have a very merry Garycato week.  
> Ps. I HAVE noticed I have been spelling Avocato's name wrong, blame autocorrect, I do not plan on fixing previous ones but I will ensure that future fics will not have this error.


End file.
